Simran At Last
by DeeKaui
Summary: Live Once, Love Once, and Marry Once. Right? Maybe not...will Kaoru be able to make amends with her past and move on?Ken and Kao fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip**

Chapter One

**AN: ADULT CONTENT! PLEASE DON'T READ ON IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE ADULT SITUATIONS, ETC. FAIR WARNING TO ALL. LATERZ…**

A tall dark haired man with crystal blue eyes walked into the plush bedroom of his palatial New York apartment. He has a black terry robe on over his broad shoulders and pats his wet hair dry with a towel. Looking back at the sleeping form of his long time girlfriend still in bed, he lets out a defeated sigh and crawls back under the covers next to her.

"Mmmh…" she mumbles as he nuzzles his lips against her neck, and breaths in her warmth. She was lying peacefully on her side and was now aware of a firm warm presence wrapping itself around her.

"Time to wake up Misao" he whispers as his strong hands wrap around her tiny waist.

She giggles at the wetness of his hair falling in small cool drops on her skin. "Aoshi, you're soaking me" she barely mumbles.

Not wanting it to stop, she presses herself closer against him as his hands begin to roam all over her frame. "Mmmmh, stop" she coos, hardly meaning a word of it.

He flips her onto her back as he props himself onto his side. He slips a hand under her slinky camisole, and cups a smooth warm mound. Gently he toys with the hardening point and coaxes her to awaken. She only gasps in response and keeps her brilliant emerald eyes tightly closed. The only thing that she can feel is his hand roaming freely all over her.

Equally excited by her reaction, he casually slips his hand down further and feels the lacey edge of her panties before finding her hot sweet spot. He toys with her at first and only rubs his fingers against her juicy folds through the thin fabric.

She moans. He recognizes the urgency in her voice and immediately pushes under the soft fabric of her panties. Teasingly he massages the tender area several times as she begins to sway her hips in response. Finally, putting an end to her torture, he plunges his fingers inside of her and feels the intense heat of her core.

She arches her back upward and he takes the opportunity to close his wet mouth over her pointed nipple. The fabric of her camisole becomes instantly soaked under his tongue and she buries her slender fingers into his wet hair. His tongue flickers back and forth over the mound as his fingers continue their own assault still buried deep inside her.

Devilishly she manages to find his warmth and gently wraps her hand around it. A small breath hitches in his throat at the sudden sensation and he only intensifies his fingers speed in an out of her.

Her full lips part and quiver and her brow furrows from the intensity. He looks up at her perfect features and just as she bites down on her lower lip to keep from screaming, he muffles her with his mouth. Their tongues meet and twist as they hungrily taste each other.

She moans into his mouth and his lips start a trail, suckling kisses down her throat inching towards her breasts.

"Aohsi" she breaths just as his hands slip the straps of her camisole off of her shoulders.

He flickers his tongue up and down the smooth curve of her shoulder and moves to her ear lobe. "Say it again" he huskily whispers to her sending shivers down her spine.

She only tightens her hold of his manhood in her hands and continues to pump. "Aoshi" she repeats, her voice dripping with ecstasy.

He grunts in response and quickly takes position, hovering over her. His fingers move to his mouth and he licks the juices there. She looks lovingly back up at him as his sensual blue eyes drink in her beauty.

She prepares for him to enter, her body begging for him to fill her.

RING RING, RING RING, RING RING

"What?" she's snapped from her thoughts as the loud ringing of the phone now fills her mind.

"Argh" Aoshi grunts, "don't answer!" He continues to plant wet kisses on her bare skin; but the magic has been broken. She pushes his chest away from her and looks up at him.

"It could be important. Answer it." She stops her movements and hikes up her camisole straps.

He grunts disapprovingly moves away and snatches the receiver from the base. "HELLO?" he snaps.

"Ash?"

Immediately his frustration and anger dissipates as the feminine voice on the other end comes into focus.

"Kaoru?" he asked disbelievingly.

The woman on the other end giggles slightly, "Yes it's me. I hope I'm not bothering you?"

Aoshi looks over his shoulder and sees Misao looking at him. Her face is graced with a beautiful smile and he can hardly control himself as his lips curl up into one as well.

"Of course not Kaoru. I'm just surprised to hear from you after so long." He thinks back to the better times when he would speak to his dear cousin regularly. She was the younger, mischievous sister he never had and he was as protective of her as any older brother would be.

"I'm sorry, I guess I haven't been very good at keeping in contact" her voice quivered with emotion and he noticed the softness in her tone. The once bouncy and vibrant energy that she spoke with was long gone.

"Kao, you know I'm never upset with you. I'm just surprised to hear from you that's all and I hope this is a friendly social call, but if you need anything just ask!"

A familiar soothing laughter came from the other end, "No Aoshi, nothing serious. I just wanted to hear your voices. How is Misao?"

He looked back over at his love, "She's good, annoying as ever" he waited for a response from the petite woman.

She didn't disappoint him, by immediately frowning and crossing her arms across her chest. He couldn't help but smile.

"That's good to hear. She emailed me some time ago, and I'm ashamed to say that I only recently even logged on to check my account. I hope she's not angry with me."

He was surprised at the information as his sweetheart made no mention of that to him. "Uh, no I don't believe so. But why don't you ask her? Hold on…"

He handed the cordless to Misao.

"Hello? Hi Kaoru! How are you? Oh my gosh I miss you soooo much!" she started her energetic rambling.

Another short round of chuckles from and other end, before Kaoru answered. "I'm good Misao. How are you? I miss you guys too! I hope you're taking good care of my cousin!"

Misao blushed and giggled as Aoshi sat on the edge of the bed and watched her in fascination. Her expressions and vibrant tones always left him breathless and in awe.

"Yes of course! So did you get my email?"

"I'm ashamed to say I only got it last night when I finally forced myself to log onto the email account. I'm so sorry Misao. You'd sent that email almost a month ago."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just so happy to finally hear your voice after all this time" she trailed off remembering when she'd last seen her beloved's cousin.

An uncomfortable chuckle from the other line broke through Misao's thoughts.

"So you guys are coming for a visit?"

Misao's eyes gleamed mischievously towards Aoshi as a smile spread from ear to ear. "YES! We wanted to come see you soon. In fact, um, what about next week? I wanted you to have enough notice so we don't just barge in and bother you. Oh and why not take a few days off from the university?"

Aoshi cocked his eyebrow and looked in sheer confusion towards her as she spoke on the phone. Misao only smiled sweetly back and winked at him.

"Having you guys here wouldn't be any trouble at all. I look forward to it!"

"Great! Then we'll see you next, ummmm, today is Thursday…" she rambled thoughtfully. "OH RIGHT! So we'll see you Monday!"

Aoshi's mouth dropped open as the girl in front of him continued to giggle on the phone. "Bye Kaoru, I can't wait to see you! Muah!"

She pressed the end button on the receiver and looked innocently up at him. "What?"

"What are you planning you little devil?"

She giggled, "Just a small trip! I emailed her and told her that we wanted to visit. I knew she would eventually respond. After all, we're still friends and family!"

"Misao…"

"Oh don't say no! Please? Please!" her emerald orbs twinkled under her frown. She inched closer towards him on the bed and swung her arms around his neck. "Please?" she whispered while kissing his neck.

"I have work! What am I supposed to say to them?"

"Who cares, you're practically the boss! I just think it's important for us to see her! I mean it's been two years since, and it is as if she's just stopped caring, stopped living. Besides, I think she'll love seeing you after so long."

Aoshi sighed and thought about that. It was true that he hadn't seen his baby cousin in years. True that he worried over her constantly, but couldn't convince her to move back to NY or even visit. True that he does want to see her after all this time, and hopefully inspire her to rebuild her broken life.

"Alright, you have a point. We'll go for a few days…"

"Days?" she interrupted. "That's all the time you have for your family? NO! We're going away for a few weeks! Make the arrangements and I'll worry about packing!"

She was a stubborn one, but that's why he loved her. The only woman that could ever dare to put him in his place.

"Alright, I'll make the arrangements. I have to get into the office today and let them know about this so I might as well go and get ready."

Still clinging to his neck Misao didn't immediately allow him to get up from the bed. "You know" she trailed her tongue up his slender and well toned neckline to nibble on his ear, "we can still finish what we started."

He smirked, abruptly rose from the bed and pulled her up into his arms. Grabbing her by her rear, he hiked her up as she swung her legs around his waist. He shoved his hands into her thick hair and kissed her intensely while walking towards the bathroom.

"_What a way to start the morning…"_

-------- ------------ -----------------

"Aoshi you're taking time off? Since when?" A man with spiky brown hair walked into the large corner office, unannounced as always.

He wore a tailored blue pinstripe suit that did nothing but only define his broad shoulders and chest. He'd been the outspoken, annoying, but very energetic partner Aoshi had been working with for years.

"Since I wanted to" he simply replied.

Sano smirked, "Right! You mean since the wifey ordered you to!" he laughed.

Aoshi frowned slightly, not wanting to involve his personal life with his professional even if Sano had been his close friend for years.

"No" he replied irritated, "we're actually going to go see a cousin of mine in Europe. We haven't seen her in years and she recently called."

"Oooh, good-looking cousin?" Sano laughed. He had always been a playboy, even after meeting his match with Megumi.

"Damnit Sano, get your head out of your ass for once in a while. She's the same cousin that moved after the accident a few years back. Remember the funeral? Kaoru?"

Sano immediately quieted down, his smile fading, "Oh man, Kaoru?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you remember her name…"

"How could I not. Such a pretty girl and what a horrible thing to happen at such a young age. I felt so bad for her. How is she these days? Wait…_where _is she?"

"Italy, andwe'regoingtovisitherforafewweeks" he quickly tried to avert, as he said it in one breath.

"What? What? A few WEEKS? What the hell?"

Aoshi sighed heavily, "Misao's idea."

Sano burst into laughter, "I knew you were whipped…"

Aoshi stared daggers at his long time friend, "Fuck off."

----------- -------------- ------------------

Later he sat waiting at the outdoor table of the bistro and looked down at his wrist watch. _"12:01 pm, he's usually never late" _he thought.

"Yours must be fast, because mine says 11:58!"

Aoshi looked up to see the red haired man walking up to the table. He wore a black suit and grinned pointing at the watch on his wrist.

"As always you're on time. I wish I could say the same about Sano" Aoshi replied.

"He's probably caught up with another cute face in a short skirt" the redhead replied sitting down across from him. He placed his briefcase beside him on the floor and picked up the menu.

Aoshi had known Kenshin almost as long as he'd known Sano. In fact it was Sano that introduced him to Kenshin in the first place. All three attended colleges near and around each other. They later, even managed to find jobs around the same area; with Sano and Aoshi eventually working together for the same company.

"So I hear you're taking a little time off?" Kenshin asked not looking up from his menu.

"Sano's mouth is as big as his head I see. Yes, Misao and I are going to Italy for a few weeks."

Deep amethyst eyes looked up at the stoic man. "Serious? What a coincidence, I'm going to be there in another week. The company is hosting some important celebrity luncheon for a charity and wants me to go for a few days. Very nice, maybe we can all sit down for dinner some time?"

"Interesting. You've been there before?"

"Yea a few times, but always on business. You know how this job is."

"Oi there you two lovebirds are!"

Aoshi and Kenshin paled at the comment as they realized where it had originated from. Sano smirked devilishly towards a young waitress as he made his way over to them and sat down. Kenshin could hardly hold in his laughter as Aoshi only shook his head.

"So you heard about the iceman's get-away?" Sano nudged Kenshin.

Aoshi looked up for a moment and then turned his attention back down towards the menu.

Kenshin laughed and answered, "Yeah actually I was telling him that I'll be in Italy on some company business in the next week myself. By the way, where will you be staying Aoshi?"

"With a cousin of mine that's been living there for a few years. Actually the trip was planned just to go and see her."

"Hold on a second, you mean both of you louses are going away and I'll be stuck here?" Sano interrupted.

"Sano, you've already taken two vacations for the year and it's only May!" Aoshi reminded.

Kenshin could only chuckle in response as the young waitress came over for their orders. She smiled shyly at all three men and blushed profusely when Sano gave her a wink along with his order.

"If Megs ever finds out half of the shit you do outside, she'd circumcise you herself!" Aoshi joked.

"Me? Nah! She loves me too damn much, and there's no harm in looking right? As long as I don't touch!" Sano laughed.

"I think either way Megumi would have your head" Kenshin reminded.

"Aoshi, this is where I'll be staying for the time there" Kenshin handed Aoshi a card with an Italian hotel's information. "They already booked my room in advance since I'm there practically every year."

"I wonder how far this is from Kao's place?" Aoshi thought aloud.

"Where is your cousin?"

"She not too far outside of Milan, a smaller village I forget the name right now but I'll email you the details once I find out."

"Oh Milan? Excellent, the luncheon will actually be held in Milan so I won't be very far! Maybe I can get you guys tickets?"

"I'm sure Misao would appreciate that, but Kao's not very interested in attending those types of events" Aoshi quietly replied.

"Oh…ah, well that's nothing. We'll just meet for lunch whenever you guys have time" Kenshin bounced back.

"This is irritating!"

Aoshi and Kenshin turned towards Sano. He looked like he was fuming over with anger. "I'm gonna be stuck here while you two are livin' it up in Italy?"

"Sano it's just all a coincidence!" Kenshin tried to sooth.

"You're the idiot that just had to go to the islands in the beginning of the year" Aoshi snorted.

The waitress came back and set their plates in front of them. After moments of quietly eating their respective meals, Sano looked up with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I still have a few weeks of sick and personal days left!"

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"Yea, I could pool all of those days together and get a weeks worth of vacation time with you two in Italy!" he announced valiantly.

Kenshin smiled back at his friend.

"You're hopeless…" Aoshi snorted from his plate.

Sano chuckled happily and took another bite. "So when are we leaving Aoshi-sama?" he asked.

Aoshi nearly choked on his drink as Kenshin could only laugh.

----------- ----------- ------------

Misao ran about the suite busying herself with packing and the final arrangements of their trip. They'd have to catch their flight tomorrow morning and she wanted to have all the preparations taken care of before Aoshi arrived for the evening.

Taking a break from her packing, she sank into the couch and saw the cordless phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Yep, that's a sign" she mused to herself and grabbed the phone from the table.

After a few rings on the other end, a soft voice answered.

"Kaoru?" she asked excitedly.

"Hello?" came the weary reply.

"Oh Kaoru, it's me Misao, I'm sorry for waking you" she stammered.

"It's okay Misao, I'm always happy to hear your voice. When are you guys arriving here?"

Misao giggled mischievously, "Actually our flight leaves tomorrow at 9 am and with the one hour stop in England, we'll be there a whole 10 hours later!" she joked.

"Tomorrow? Are you serious? Wow, well I'll meet you guys at the airport then. Which airlines?"

"No, no, no! Aoshi said that we're not there to bother you or anything, so we'll just meet you at home."

"But that's insane! Just let me pick you guys up…"

"No way Kaoru! You want him to yell at me?" she teased.

Kaoru chuckled, "Alright, alright."

"There's just one thing though" Misao squirmed.

"What's up?"

"Um, you remember Sano?"

"Mmm, let me think, tall, loud guy? He wears way too much hair gel?" she asked.

Misao laughed, "That's the one! Well he's coming down as well, I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner. Is that a problem?"

"Misao, you know that I wouldn't mind. The more the merrier, and Sano's a good guy despite his wandering eyes! The house is certainly big enough, so why not?"

"Great! Well let me get off the phone. Aoshi said that I'll say everything over the phone and have nothing left to speak about when I see you!"

They both laughed.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys soon!"

"Bye!"

Misao hung up and slouched back into the couch. A smile graced her features as she thought about her longtime friend. _"I wonder how you've been all this time? I'm so excited to see you finally Kaoru!"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She sprang from her spot on the couch, knowing full well who it was on the other side of the door at this hour. Immediately after opening the door, she couldn't help but smile at the towering frame before her.

"Why don't you ever use the keys?" she asked feigning anger and blocking the entryway.

He only smirked in response as she quickly leapt into his arms and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, okay you two…god!" came the signature voice from the side.

Sano pushed his way past the embracing couple and walked inside. Misao looked at Aoshi as he set her back down on the floor and they walked in behind the spiky-headed man.

"Nice to see you too Sano" Misao teased.

Sano chuckled in response and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the TV remote.

"I figure I'd keep you two company and we can all leave for the airport in the morning together."

Misao looked over at Aoshi with a confused expression. Setting Sano's bags down he looked at her and sighed, "Megumi kicked him out of the apartment since he didn't tell her about him going with us."

"She did not KICK me out! I left out of my own free will" Sano retorted.

Misao could barely control her laughter as Aoshi only shook his head and noticed his cell phone was ringing.

Recognizing the number, he immediately answered. "Kenshin."

"Gees, you know how creepy that is? What about hello?" came the familiar voice of his friend on the other end.

Misao brightened at the name, "Oh tell Kenshin I said 'hi'!"

"You heard her?" Aoshi asked.

Kenshin chuckled, "Give her my regards as well. I just wanted to call and say that I got my flight changed to yours so we can all travel together. The luncheon isn't for another week, and that way we can all tour around Italy."

A huge anime-style sweat dropped from Aoshi's brow as he closed his eyes in disbelief. "Yea, that sounds like fun" he answered dryly.

"Great, I'll meet you guys at the airport tomorrow morning."

"Uh-huh" Aoshi hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Misao asked handing him a glass of water.

He took a huge gulp and looked back at her, "Kenshin. He'll be coming with us tomorrow. He got his flight pushed up."

"So what's so bad about that?" she giggled. "Kaoru said, the more the merrier!"

Aoshi looked down at her, "Misao I just don't want everyone barging in on her. Everything she's been through…"

Misao took his hand into hers, "Don't worry about it. She needs to be around old friends and maybe some new ones. She can't keep running away hoping everything will fade from memory forever!"

"I know, I just…she's still not over everything" he replied.

She warmed at the soft words and gave him a hug, "I love it when you're so sweet!"

"Damn you two are just never ending with that crap eh?" Sano interrupted the quiet moment.

The two parted from their hug and looked at him irritably. "Rooster, go to bed already. You know where the guest bedroom is since you're there practically 11 months out of the year when Meg's kicks you out!" Misao teased.

"Funny!" he snorted.

"Kenshin will be coming with us tomorrow morning. He got his flight changed" Aoshi informed him.

"Whoot! Yea! It'll be the guys and some very hot Italian chicks" he chuckled until he caught sight of the death glare Misao was giving him. "Uh…oh yea, sorry, and you too Misao!"

Misao grumbled a few profanities under her breath as Aoshi led her away. _"Kaoru, I pray for you" _he thought about the pack of animals he'd be traveling with tomorrow morning.

------------- -------------- --------------

"So you were just going to stand there and wait for me to come around and pay for your food?" Aoshi asked irritably of his brown-haired friend. They were waiting on the boarding of the flight after checking in their luggage. Kenshin had met up with them as well and all four sat in the food court of the large international airport.

"Of course!" Sano replied as he stuffed some french-fries in his mouth.

Misao and Kenshin only chuckled at the minor feud going on between both men.

"Did you at least call Megumi you lug-nut?" Misao asked.

"Yea" the man responded, "Of course I did."

"And?" she asked.

"Like I said, no problem!" he confidently replied. "I invited her along but she has her stupid residency to worry about at the hospital so she can't come. I promised I'd buy a bunch of nice Italian purses and clothes for her."

"She bought that excuse?" Aoshi asked.

"No, but she will when I get back!" he announced.

The other three nearly fell out of their chairs at the statement.

"You're a dead man" Kenshin laughed.

After going thorough the security check, they continued waiting for the boarding time as they rested comfortably in the chairs of the waiting area.

"So what's this cousin like?" Kenshin asked of Aoshi.

Aoshi's brows furrowed at the question, "Why?"

"Ah, no, I meant to say you mentioned she doesn't like going out very much and hasn't been back to the states where she grew up in over 2 years. I just don't want to offend her or anything when we get there" Kenshin replied.

"You weren't around when this happened, and actually haven't met her before. But all you need to keep in mind is something terrible happened to her while she was here. She left because she needed to get away from everything here and the last thing I want to do is remind her of why she left. I haven't seen her in over two years and that's why Misao set this trip up" Aoshi stoically instructed.

Kenshin's eyes were wide with wonder over the young lady he'd never met and yet meant so much to Aoshi. He'd never seen the man speak in such volumes about anyone in his life. "I'll be completely respectful" he replied.

Aoshi only nodded slightly as Misao smiled sympathetically. Her fiancé was deathly overprotective of everything and everyone he regarded dearly.

"Don't worry Kenshin, she's a sweet girl. You'll enjoy your trip" she added uncharacteristically in a soft tone.

Kenshin smiled and nodded back, _"Although I wonder what the big tragedy was to send her off like this" _he questioned. It was definitely not a good idea to bring it up with Aoshi again. Perhaps if he'd get a chance, he would ask Misao later.

------------- -------------- --------------


	2. Wounds of the Past

**Wounds of the Past**

After a lengthy flight and enough of Sano's bickering with pretty much everyone else in the group, they happily landed in Italy.

Sano stretched lazily after getting his luggage and waited for the rest to join him outside the airport.

"Alright where to now?" he asked as Aoshi and Misao dragged out their suitcases, followed by Kenshin who knowingly packed light.

"I've got the address written down" Aoshi pulled out a paper from his pocket. The air around them was crisp and fresh, the sun shown brightly in the sky above.

"Here let me take a look" Kenshin offered. After studying the address for a few moments, he quickly procured a large enough cab for all of them and their luggage.

"So how far is this from here?" Sano quipped as they rode along the beautiful Italian roads.

"About a half hour ride with no traffic I think" Kenshin replied. He asked the driver to double check and spoke fluently in Italian as his annual trips always brought him back here.

------------- -------------- --------------

After turning down a quaint paved road, the small van made its way through the winding city streets.

"Oh this place so nice!" Misao chirped while looking out the van windows.

"Doesn't she teach or something? I don't see this place having a huge university anywhere!" Sano asked.

"She said she was teaching at a local University" Aoshi grunted.

Kenshin looked out at the uniform arrangement of several houses and businesses as they whizzed by in the van. He wondered again what the young lady that Aoshi was related to would be like, and why she chose to live out here on her own.

Finally, the van halted to a stop in front of a large black gate and the group looked up at the rather large house that sat at end of a long driveway. The driver buzzed the keypad and a masculine voice asked in Italian who it was. The driver looked back at the group quizzically waiting for one of them to answer.

"Ah" Kenshin quickly sat up from his seat remembering his Italian, "Please let Ms. Kaoru know that her cousin Aoshi and guests have arrived" he offered in his best Italian.

The driver repeated what he'd been told and moments later the gates opened. The van filled with its occupants slipped in and slowly made their way through the expansive front garden of the estate. It circled the large fountain in front of the house and stopped at the front entrance.

After getting out of the van, they were met by a tall, slim, tan older woman who looked to be roughly in her 50's. She greeted them in English.

"Good afternoon, I'm Gina" she pleasantly offered. Another young man appeared and helped to unload their luggage which was being rather carelessly flung around my Sano.

"Hello" Misao greeted back.

"You must be Ms. Kamiya's guests. We've been expecting you. I hope your trip was pleasant" she customarily asked.

They all smiled at her and nodded, "Please follow me" she instructed in led them inside.

Kenshin looked around as did the rest at the staggering surroundings. The home was more of a small manor and was simply yet tastefully decorated. Stone floors and walls, along with warm colored wooden furniture all complimented the artistic embellishments of the stone statues, tapestries and frescos.

Gina escorted them toward the sitting room, but they heard a loud scream reverberate from the upstairs as a woman ran frantically down towards them.

"AOSHI! MISAO!" came the excited greeting as the dark-haired woman glided down the stairwell.

"KAORU!" Misao yelled back and ran up to greet her.

Both women threw themselves into an embrace and twirled around several times laughing frantically. They finally stopped and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you look so good Misao" Kaoru laughed and admired her longtime friend.

"And you look as beautiful as ever" Misao chirped back.

Both women hugged again and laughed.

"Ahem" Aoshi cleared his throat.

Kaoru looked up and if it was possible, her smile broadened even more at the sight of her cousin. She excitedly ran from Misao and practically flew into his arms for hug.

"I see you've been treating him well" Kaoru teased Misao after they broke from the hug, "He's as strong and tall as ever!"

Misao laughed as she joined them.

Kenshin stood in wonder as he silently watched the beauty before him. She seemed to have floated down the stairs on a cloud and her face instantly had lit up at the sight of her cousin and friend. _"She's got the most beautiful smile I've ever seen" _he remarked. But there was a distinct air of sadness to her. While she was obviously overjoyed to see Aoshi and Misao, her laughter had certain reluctance in it and her eyes a peculiar dullness to them.

What should have been brilliant blue reflections were more like dull and saddened ones. The delicate skin under her eyes seemed slightly dark as the weariness hung around her aura. After her ecstatic laughter, she was only content to give a small smile that seemed pained perhaps even forced.

He must have been standing there studying her rather crudely because he soon caught her attention and smiled.

Aoshi followed his cousins' gaze and remembered the other two guests, "Oh Kaoru this is Sano who I'm sure you remember…"

Sano stepped forth and gave her a quick hello and peck on the check. She smiled sweetly at him, "How could I forget Sano."

The tall man only chuckled, for once having no comment.

"And this is Kenshin Himura" Aoshi introduced.

He took notice of the white cotton top she wore and how it contrasted brilliantly with her tan skin and dark hair. It was a simple caftan with nothing more than tan embroidery around the edge of the square shaped neck line. A pair of broken-in pale blue jeans completed the outfit and she wore simple flat sandals. Her hair was long and cascaded down her back and it bounced every time she moved about or spoke. He noticed that she'd flip it to one side in a part and then as stray bangs found their way to her eyes, she'd flip it to the other side.

Kenshin snapped from his stupor as the blued-eyed woman stepped towards him, "Hello Ms. Kamiya" he offered her his hand in a handshake.

Kaoru smiled warmly at him and took his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Himura, please call me Kaoru."

"Oh" Kenshin was at a loss for words, "of course, and please call me Kenshin."

She smiled at him and nodded and turned her attention back to Misao. Kenshin could still feel the warm soft hand he'd held seconds ago in the palm of his own. She seemed so sweet and warm, and yet why would she ever move so far away from her loved ones he wondered.

"You guys must be tired and hungry" he heard her announce. "Why don't I show you to your rooms where you can get cleaned up before supper?"

"Sounds good Kaoru" Misao added as she grabbed her attaché.

"Don't worry about your bags, I'll have them sent to your rooms okay?" Kaoru instructed as she led them up the stairs to the second floor.

Aoshi draped a brotherly arm around her shoulders as they walked and Misao happily bounced alongside Kaoru while Sano and Kenshin walked behind.

"So what's my baby cousin been up to all this time?" he asked and looked at Misao.

Kaoru smiled slightly at the attention, "Well I've been working at the local university as a professor and studying for my PHD."

"Oh really? That sounds so interesting; I didn't know this small town would have a University!" Misao asked.

"Yea, the town was actually built up around the University. Most of the people here are professors, students, or blue-collared hard working family folks. It's quiet and I like it like that."

"What're you studying?" Aoshi inquired.

Kenshin had decided this was singularly the only time he'd ever seen his ever-stoic friend so involved with someone other than Misao. He was openly affectionate with Kaoru, happy to see her, and able to convey his emotions. It was shocking how much they were like brother and sister, and yet lived so far from each other.

"Biology" Kaoru answered. "I'm teaching it too, but right now I'm on sabbatical so you guys have great timing!"

After a few more moments of walking, they reached the first doorway where Kaoru pointed to, "This guest room I set up for you two" she indicated towards Misao and Aoshi. "It has a great view of the gardens and the sunlight pours right in through the windows, which I thought was perfect since Aoshi is an early-riser!"

The room was a large suite with a king-sized poster bed complete with organza white canopy drapes. The walls were a soft pale yellow and held beautiful artwork. A dresser, armoire and other furniture was displayed perfectly around the room in warm woods.

"It has a his and her features, so you guys don't have to fight" Kaoru added. "Get freshened up so we can catch up okay? I'll show Sano and Kenshin their rooms as well."

With that the group left Misao and Aoshi in the privacy of their room. Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru walked to the other side of the hallway and she held open another room door. "And this room is for Sano who I know absolutely hates to wake up anytime before 11 am! So this room faces in the window face in the opposite direction of the sunrise!" she smiled sweetly.

"Missy you're the best. The only one that understands me" Sano feigned sadness as Kaoru giggled and Kenshin only smiled and shook his head.

"She's only being nice because she probably knows what a lazy bum you are" Kenshin joked. He looked towards Kaoru who only laughed at the comment.

"Fine, fine..whatever. I need a bath!" Sano retorted.

"Oh uh, there's a bathroom in the hallway. Second door to your right" Kaoru instructed.

Sano thanked her and went about taking his bags from the young man who'd carried them up the stairs after them.

"Kenshin this way please" she instructed and they walked out into the hallway once more.

Kenshin was a bit flustered to be semi-alone with her and wondered what in the world would cause someone so seemingly sweet, smart and pretty to just drop everything in her life and leave.

"Ah, so you're into biology?" he stammered. _"Smooth Himura" _he chastised over the lackluster opening line.

Kaoru smiled as they continued to walk down the hallway, "Yes, I've always had a love for the sciences and although I never thought about it before, teaching just came naturally."

Kenshin hung to nearly every word that dropped from her lips. She wore no makeup, not even any jewelry; just a simple sweet smile adoring her perfect face. He had to keep himself from staring overtly and smiling like a buffoon.

"Very interesting…very interesting" he chuckled nervously. _"God Himura! What in the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you stop acting like an idiot and just talk to her? She's just a female! Not like you haven't had practice in THAT department. I must just be nervous because of Aoshi. He practically jumped down my throat at the mention of his baby cousin."_

"So this is your room" she indicated and opened a door for them. They stepped inside to a similar room as Sano's only it was slightly smaller, but still comfortable for him. "I'm sorry it's a bit smaller than the rest."

Kenshin looked around and smiled, "Oh no, this is very nice. A change to the hotels I stay at in Milan."

"You've been here before?" she asked.

Kenshin smiled inwardly at the spark of interest he saw in her eyes, "Yes, I'm here often on business. My company is involved in a lot of import/export business out of Italy and France so I get a chance to travel quite a bit. In fact next week I have a luncheon in town so I won't be in your hair too long."

She gave him a shy smile, "It sounds exciting, but doesn't it get tiring to have to travel?"

"No not really. You see the company only sends me about 1 or 2 times a year. The people are so pleasant here, and I'm fortunate enough to come in nice warm or mild weather so I take as another vacation!"

Kaoru smiled again at his statement, "It seems like you enjoy what you do for a living then."

"Oh of course. Travel, business, meeting new people. I'm all about that. But you also enjoy your profession, don't you?"

She became a bit flustered at the attention, "Of course. I love teaching especially the higher classes. They're absolutely ready to learn and soak up all the information you have."

They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say.

"_Think, think, think Himura…"_ he raked his brains.

"Well I'll leave you to get freshened up and make sure supper is almost done" the sound of her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you" he managed to get out as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kenshin plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily, "What the hell is the matter with me? She's just another girl!"

------------- -------------- --------------

The group assembled in the dining room about an hour later. The four guests were showered, refreshed, and enjoying the warm environment. They seated themselves at the table, which was still not set and also missing its hostess.

"Mmmm, this place sure is nice. Teachers pay must be a helluva a lot better here than in the states" Sano mused as he looked around at the artwork and pottery in the room.

Aoshi gave him a stare as if to tell him to act a bit more dignified.

"What?" Sano shot back, "I was only sayin'. Besides its Jou-chan, she's just as much my baby sister as she is yours!"

"Just don't upset her your very first night here" Aoshi reminded.

Kenshin sat back and watched the two men when Misao intervened, "Hey you two are not helping by being down each others throats. Besides Aoshi, Sano is right. We're all family and friends here not strangers. Kaoru is just as comfortable around us now as she was back then…"

"There you all are" came the beaming chime of her voice.

Kenshin turned his head to face in the direction of the raven-haired girl. She stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips, a smile across her face and astonishment in her eyes. "I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

"You said get ready for supper, so we're ready!" Sano answered.

Kaoru let out a laugh and Kenshin thought he'd never heard something so melodious and sweet in his entire life. Her entire face lit up when she laughed like that. He noted the perfect rows of pearly white teeth, the slight dimples at sides of her full lips, and the way her skin glowed.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered how antsy this one gets when it's concerning food" she grinned. "We'll have supper on the patio this evening. It's such a beautiful day and I'd hate to it waste cooped up inside. Follow me!" she led them out of the room.

The glass table was set perfectly. A summer's bouquet helped decorate the center as simple candles and colorful plates and napkins were set for each guest. Kaoru let Aoshi sit at the head of the table followed by Misao to his right, and her to his left. Kenshin quickly decided he wanted as much face time with her as possible through dinner so he seated himself next to Misao and Sano took the seat next to Kaoru.

The feast was a delightful palate of Sicilian cuisine all stirring with mouth watering flavors. It all looked just as good as it tasted.

"Mmmmmh, Jou-chan this is really great. I see your cooking skills have improved" Sano smiled as he took another mouthful of food.

Kaoru blushed at the comment, "I've had some help, thanks."

Kenshin couldn't believe she could look any more beautiful than from before. But he quickly decided that seeing her blush like was singularly the sweetest sight he'd ever seen. _"I don't remember the last time I saw a woman blush like that!" _

He noted the point for a later time, _"I'll have to see her blush again like that" _he thought.

"So Kaoru, tell us more about Italy. It's so beautiful!" Misao chirped.

"Well it's actually really beautiful here. We'll go see the vineyards and farms tomorrow if you like? The strawberries should be in season right about now. They're so sweet and perfect for cooking with! And I think you guys will enjoy the wine that's made and bottled here as well. It's really very good."

They all agreed on those plans, "Yes let's do something like that everyday!" Misao clapped like a happy little child. "I'm so glad you have time off to enjoy with us Kaoru!"

Kenshin looked up from his plate just in time to see her smile again in agreement.

------------- -------------- --------------

A few hours of friendly chatting later, Kenshin found himself wondering out of his room at around 8 pm. He walked around the first floor and saw Misao sitting by herself in the spacious living room in front of a cozy fire.

"Hey waiting for Aoshi?" Kenshin teased.

Misao giggled, "For your information I'm waiting for Kaoru. She's taking a shower to get freshened up. We plan on having a serious girl talk all night. Aoshi and Sano are both out like lights. I guess the jet lag finally caught up."

Kenshin took a seat adjacent to her in the comfortable arm chair and stared into the flames.

"Misao?" he called out her name almost absentmindedly.

"Yea?"

"I get the feeling I know Kaoru from somewhere. I mean I know you guys mentioned she used to live in the states and is Aoshi's baby cousin, but I don't recall seeing her too often. Remind me again."

Misao took a thoughtful breath and considered telling him. She decided that he was good enough guy that had earned a great deal of respect from her and Aoshi. "I don't think you knew her too well. You probably met her only once or twice at some family events of Aoshi's. She moved away not too soon after college started."

"How come?"

Misao thought again before continuing, "She-she got married."

Kenshin's heart dropped into his stomach as all images of her shattered in his mind, "What?" that was all he could muster to say.

"Yea, her husband's name was Enishi. You probably didn't even know him. He was a good guy actually, and they loved each other madly" Misao's tone softened substantially at the sound of Kaoru's husband.

"_Kaoru's husband?" _Kenshin thought. The raven-haired, soulful-eyed beauty was well out of his reach. She was a one of millions and yet his heart fluttered painfully at even the thought of that, _"Why?" _

"Wait, _was?_" Kenshin suddenly snapped back to his senses, "What'd you mean by that?"

Misao looked up at him with apprehensive, saddened eyes, "Kenshin, he's been dead for years. Kaoru's a widow. That's why she moved here in the first place. Far, far away from where she met him and shared so many of her memories."

Kenshin thought his world was spinning, _"Married now a widow?" _he thought.

"I…I had no idea" he managed to mutter. "She's so young…"

"Yea she is. Her entire life has been ruined and she hasn't been able to completely put those pieces back together. Everyone tried to tell her to move on. In fact I think that's another reason why she moved so far away. They kept pushing her to try and date and marry again, but she just wasn't ready. So one day she packed up, called us and said that it would be best if she went as far away from her life as possible. We did nothing to stop it, I mean I could've tried but we knew ultimately she wouldn't waver on her decision. Aoshi was pretty broken up about it, but her happiness is all that matters to him."

Kenshin was still unable to completely respond to the information he'd just gained. _"Married and widowed…I can't…"_ her laughter and face filled his head again.

Suddenly a small creak behind them caught their attention. Misao twirled around from her place to see what it was and a gasp caught in her throat. Kenshin looked up from the fire to follow the noises and turned to see an image of a sad and teary-eyed Kaoru standing in the doorway.

She'd heard everything and stood in stunned silence as Misao had gone on about her sad life to Kenshin.

His heart dropped again and if at all possible, lurched lower in his abdomen than before.

"Kaoru…" Misao managed to squeak.

A tear slid down her face as she turned and promptly ran from the doorway. In an instant he saw the place which had once occupied her was void.

------------- -------------- --------------


	3. Strawberry Fields

**Strawberry Fields**

"Kaoru wait!" Misao practically yelled as she gave chase to the retreating form of her friend.

Kenshin had stood dumbfounded even after both women left the room. It was as if his feet were glued in place. His eyes went back to the fire and he thought over Misao's words and Kaoru's reaction to them. _"Married…"_

------------- -------------- --------------

The two women sat on the edge of the stone patio connecting the house with the backyard. The moon had just risen in the night's sky and the trees shivered slightly under the cool breezes.

Misao wrapped her arms around her trembling friend and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Kaoru I'm so sorry" Misao softly whispered.

The woman sniffled and wiped the tears from her face sitting upright, "No Misao, don't be sorry. I can't believe I let myself get like this even after all these years. It's just as soon as you guys came back everything felt like it was before. I guess I let myself get carried away. I'm the one that should apologize, maybe even to Kenshin for running out like that."

"No Kaoru, please!" Misao exclaimed, "I had no right to talk about your personal life. But Kenshin is really a good guy and you know how your cousin Aoshi is. He said a few things to Kenshin about not bothering you and this and that, and I'm sure the poor guy was only curious."

Kaoru took a deep breath and exhaled, "I understand. Just the same, I feel so ashamed for letting him see me cry and run off like that."

"Don't worry about that now" Misao chided. "Tell me, have you been like this even all this way from home?"

Kaoru's innocent blue gaze shifted to her friend, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you been crying your eyes out like this? And you didn't even have someone to comfort you."

Kaoru's gaze shifted and she looked up towards the moon, "I can't ever forget him Misao. He was…" her voice quivered and her eyes glistened in the moonlight but she composed herself, "my everything. I still feel his presence no matter how far away I go, still smell his cologne, and hear his laughter. People always say how it'll get easier, the pain will slowly fade and you'll begin to live your life again. But I don't see that happening. I just seem to pass from one day to the next. As if I don't live my life but just exist."

Misao placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Come home then Kaoru. At least be around us so we can be by your side when you need the support."

A sad smile crept across Kaoru's face, "No Misao. At least here I don't feel his presence everywhere I go. Here people don't have to worry about walking on eggshells around me and they don't insist I move on and start dating and what not again. Besides, you and Aoshi are well on your way to starting your life together and I don't want to be silly little step child you two always have to worry over."

Misao chuckled, "And you think by living thousands of miles away your cousin worries any less about you? Did you see the smile on his face today when he saw you? You're like his baby sister and I know that seeing you unhappy will make him unhappy regardless of anything else."

"Which is exactly why _you _have to make sure you keep him happy always" Kaoru smiled back. "Promise me? You'll take care of him no matter what!"

"You don't have to ask Kao, I love him very much."

Kaoru's smiled broadened, "I know."

------------- -------------- --------------

The early morning sun shown down happily on the estate as the occupants busied themselves in getting dressed for breakfast and a walk through the vineyards.

Kenshin had stepped out of the shower and padded around in this black terry robe with a towel draped around his neck. His night had not been an easy one. After the two girls had left him standing shocked in the living room, he'd considered going after them.

He'd wanted to apologize to Kaoru for probing into her life and not just asking her directly. He felt even more miserable after he realized that she was probably crying her eyes out and he'd been the cause of it. As much as he'd wanted to do all of the above, the time just didn't seem right. She would probably need her space alone with her long time trusted friend and he was just a stranger after all.

So he'd retreated back to his room and lay in bed thinking about the young woman he'd been so smitten with on first glance. _"It's not like she's the last woman on earth for me, so why do I feel so down about the fact that her heart already belongs to someone else? Why do I still feel the need to see her again and hear her laugh? No…this is very wrong. She was married and is obviously still in love with her husband. I can't chase after her. For one she's probably not in the least bit interested, and secondly it'd just be wrong. Wouldn't it?"_

His thoughts were interrupted at a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" he responded.

His breath nearly caught in his throat at the sight of the woman standing in the doorway. Her beautiful hair was gathered into a ponytail and she wore a simple white blouse and khaki pants. The earthy colors looked absolutely rich against her skin. Kenshin composed himself and saw that she was slightly blushing at the sight of him still in his calf-length bath robe.

"Oh uh…I'm sorry I just got out of the shower" he stammered.

"No my apologies, I'll come back another time" she shyly answered and averted her gaze.

"No please come in" he replied before he could even think, "Is there anything wrong?"

She seemed to think for a few seconds and then finally entered the room, closing the door behind her. She stood against the door, her gaze at first on the floor and then looking him squarely in the eyes.

"I-I just wanted to say about last night, I'm really sorry" she started softly. "It was childish of me to run off like that and not even bother to come back and apologize."

Kenshin was again dumbfounded, "Apologize? No there's no need for that. I should apologize to you. I didn't mean to discuss your life behind our back like that. I'm very sorry Kaoru, and you weren't childish in the least bit."

She let out a breath and smiled, "I guess we can just say that we're both sorry then."

It was comforting to see her smile for him, even if it was the slightest of smiles. "Yea, otherwise we'll be here all day apologizing to each other."

"Good. Um, we'll be joining everyone for breakfast in about 10 minutes" she replied. He noticed the slight nervousness in her tone.

"Oh sure thanks. I'll be right down."

With that she silently exited his room and he sat back down on the edge of the bed. The room seemed to still radiate with her perfume. He'd struggled for a while yesterday to decipher the fragrance, but now it came to him so clearly.

"_Jasmine" _he thought dreamily. _"She looked so beautiful" _he caught himself mid-thought and mentally slapped himself, _"I've got to stop that. She's just being hospitable and I'm looking way too much into it."_

------------- -------------- --------------

After a hearty breakfast and a friendly conversation the group headed out. They walked on the pleasant sunny trail to the nearest fruit farm, making small talk and laughing loudly.

Kenshin noted that all the stress and sadness seemed to drain from Kaoru's face at the sight of her beloved cousin and his fiancé. He enjoyed hanging back from them with Sano and stealing glances at her laughing.

"_It's so good to see her laughing like that" _Kenshin smiled to himself.

"Ahem" Sano cleared his throat to get his friends attention, "Everything okay Ken?"

"Huh" Kenshin snapped from his thoughts and quickly averted his gaze from the girl ahead of him, "Yea, why?"

Aoshi, Misao, and Kaoru were all still wrapped up in their conversation about wedding plans.

"I was just wondering that's all. You seem a bit wrapped up in the scenery and all" Sano replied smirking.

Kenshin looked around him and took in the beautiful views of the rolling hills in the background, quaint houses and quiet and clean road. "It's really nice out here. Usually I'm stuck in the city, but this place is just so relaxing."

"That's' not the scenery I was referring to" Sano muttered.

"Huh?"

"What're you two whispering about back there" Misao turned and laughed.

"Nothing, just taking in the beautiful scenery" Sano grinned.

Kaoru had also turned to follow Misao's conversation and Kenshin looked towards her with a slight smile on his face. She smiled back just in time for Aoshi to drape an arm around her shoulders.

She turned her attention away from Kenshin and the redhead couldn't help but let out a small sigh. _"Why do I get like that every time she even looks at me? I can't allow this to happen to myself…"_

------------- -------------- --------------

After they had arrived at the farm, Kaoru introduced them to all of the family that lived and worked there. They gave them all baskets and even wide-rimmed hats for the sun and heat. After that, the group sauntered around picking whatever fruit caught their fancy.

Misao and Aoshi stuck together and soon disappeared from view completely. The rest assumed the pleasant weather and beautiful landscape must have triggered a romantic moment for them and decided to give them some privacy. Sano went to work on sweet talking the young, pretty daughter of the owner of the farm.

"So Maria, tell me how do you say 'you're very beautiful' in Italian?" he smirked at the brunette as they walked off.

Kenshin looked on and shook his head smiling to himself.

Kaoru walked up next to him laughing at the same sight, "Isn't he still with Megumi?"

Kenshin's attention suddenly snapped to the young woman besides him. His heart raced momentarily at her closeness and the sound of her laughter. He chuckled to hide his nervousness, "Yea they are. Although I think after this trip we might be burying him."

It was like the sound of bells going off every time she laughed. She looked adorable with the wide-brimmed straw hat on, especially since she had to let her high pony tail down.

The two strolled slowly together and she would occasionally stop to pick some plump, ripened strawberries. "I think I'll use these tonight for our desert!"

Kenshin smiled at her, "It sounds great already."

They walked on a bit more in silence.

"Ah Kaoru, I have to ask and I don't mean to bring up anything from the past and all so I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it, but did we meet before?" The question had just been plaguing him along with everything else since the night before. Misao mentioned that he'd probably seen her before but he just couldn't recall.

Kaoru looked up at him, "No I'm okay. Well lets see" she replied thinking to herself. "I think we probably met at a family BBQ back in the states. Aoshi had mentioned he'd be bringing over a few friends and I'm pretty sure I remember you and Sano being there."

Kenshin thought over the answer, "Hmm, I guess so. Wait! Was that at his parents' home in New Jersey?"

Kaoru laughed, "You mean Connecticut?"

"Oh right right. Sorry. I knew someone whose parents lived in Jersey" he laughed.

"Big white house, with the deck in the backyard and tiered gardens?" she reminded.

"RIGHT! That's the one!" he exclaimed happily. "Wait! I don't remember seeing you there though."

She chuckled, "Let's see, you probably don't remember but: shy, quiet girl. Always with the ribbon pony tail, glasses?"

Kenshin's brows furrowed and he tapped his chin with a finger as they sauntered along. Suddenly a small memory he logged away in his brain came back to him. The fact was he'd seen her several times since Aoshi always invited him and his friends to his family's home. She would always be there to say hello and would disappear inside the house not to be seen again.

His eyes widened and he chuckled, "That was you? I mean, you were so young and…I just can't believe it!"

Kaoru chuckled, "Yea, that was me. I'm not surprised you didn't remember me sooner. We hardly ever spoke. I'd usually be over on the weekends visiting and so would Aoshi, but he always forbid me to hand around his guy friends. He's very over-protective incase you didn't already know" she teased.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and laughed, "Yea so I noticed. I just can't believe you're the same girl from then and what's more we knew each other but I didn't even recognize you!"

"It's okay we all grew up quite a bit since then" she replied softly.

And that's when he saw the sadness creep back into her eyes again. The smile she gave him was strained and he could've sworn he'd seen a hint of longing in them. But just as quickly she brightened up and smiled, "Oh I see some great strawberries, hold on one second!"

Kenshin stood holding his basket and thinking over all the times he'd seen the shy young girl he'd regarded as nothing more than Aoshi's kid cousin. _"She was cute back then, but I didn't even look at her the same way. I can't believe that shy, sweet kid got married and moved so far away on her own…unbelievable."_

But then again back in those days he'd had his own worries with women. The entire time she'd been right there and he was probably so wrapped up with his long time steady girlfriend. _"What a waste of time" _Kenshin sourly thought at the memory of his ex.

"Alright all set" she beamed back in front of him. She frowned slightly at the sight of him, "Kenshin you look a little pale. You might be getting dehydrated, let's get back to the house and get some water."

"Yea, let's go" he muttered and they started walking back.

"Kaoru, mind if I ask you something else?"

"Mmh hmmm" she replied while checking over her bounty in the basket.

"When did you get married?" he asked simply.

She noticeably tensed at the question and looked straight ahead into the distance, "When I had just turned 19" she replied.

"So young?" he asked gently not wanting to sound accusing.

"Yea, me and Enishi went to the same school and we got along pretty well. In the last year we started dating and half way through the first year of college he proposed. My parents were a little concerned, but he met with them. Pretty soon they were just as excited." She chuckled at the memory but he noted the uneasiness in her voice.

"I'm sorry Kaoru" he replied solemnly.

"Thanks" she whispered.

Kenshin walked slowly alongside her and looked towards the sky after hearing a distant rumbling. They'd strolled slowly enough but were pretty far out in the field. "I think we're gonna get rain!" he exclaimed.

The quiet Kaoru looked up and saw a slight overcast forming in the sky.

"Summer showers, we'd better head back if we don't want to get caught" Kenshin replied.

The two picked up the pace and walked in silence. Kenshin still brewed over the details of Kaoru's life, _"Married and a widow all before even hitting 25 years old. What did she ever do to deserve something like that?" _he thought sadly.

Suddenly a few drops of water landed on his face and head. He stuck his hand out and a few large droplets of water splashed on his skin, gradually increasing in strength. He looked over to see Kaoru looking towards the sky, the water cascading down her face and neck. "Let's hurry" he instructed.

She looked at him and nodded, "Yea."

With that they both started a steady sprint towards the direction of the house. Kenshin ran and could hear her footsteps right behind him, sloshing in the soaking dirt.

He suddenly heard her groan and turned around. She stood looking back at her straw hat flying back and away from them. Her running must have caused it to fly away. Fortunately, her treasure of fruit was still safely tucked away in the basket.

Her hair gradually began to pat down around her face as the water hit it, and he reached to grasp her hand. "Come on, we gotta' get inside."

"_She's so warm" _he smirked slightly to himself as they ran hand in hand together towards the house and saw the rest of the group already standing under the protective canopy roof waiting for them.

He was slightly disappointed after he released her hand and stood next to Sano as she went over giggling to Misao. He noted the slight glare Aoshi shot his way, but the feel of her warm hand in his palm still seeped into his skin.

"Hey you two are soaked!" Misao exclaimed.

"Yea we wandered further out. I just had to get these yummy strawberries for desert tonight!" Kaoru laughed showing Misao her basket.

------------- -------------- --------------

Later that evening after they'd finished their main course, Kaoru triumphantly brought in an undeniably appealing array of deserts. The main selection was small round stacked cakes with strawberry syrup in the middle of each layer. She topped each on off with a glob of whipped cream and garnished it with fresh sliced strawberries all around.

"Oh" Misao drooled, "it looks so scrumptious!"

Sano laughed, "Yea Missy you've really outdone yourself."

"Take a bite, the strawberries are perfect!" Kaoru beamed.

After desert, the group still sat around the table and talked about their lives and future plans.

Finally after Misao had finished up about her and Aoshi's plans for a quaint house in the suburbs, and Sano defended his and Megumi's relationship, the attention shifted to Kenshin.

"What about you Kenshin? Anyone special in your life?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

Sano chuckled, "Kenny here is a bachelor. Bachelor for life I think."

"Yea Kenshin's a bit of a player if you will" Misao chimed in.

Kaoru had a dubious look on her face and along with a grin, "Is that so?"

Kenshin chuckled nervously, "No at all. I'm just not looking for a serious relationship just yet." He stuffed another bite of the dessert into his mouth hoping the specific line of questioning Misao was doing would stop.

"Oh Kenshin please!" Misao interrupted again, "It's time to move on from that tramp already."

The red head nearly choked on his piece of cake and had to quickly down some water as he coughed.

Kaoru instantly went over and poured him some more water as Misao patted his back, "Sorry" she replied.

Kenshin cleared his throat and gratefully took the refilled glass of water from Kaoru, "Thanks, its okay Misao."

------------- -------------- --------------

**Thanks for the support so far. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Love Once?

**Love Once?**

After another day of Kaoru showing them around the country side, Kenshin sat quietly in the hammock. The sun had lowered in the evening sky, leaving a fresh, cool breeze to relax him while he enjoyed the lush garden. His thoughts were once again on Kaoru and he just couldn't help but remember the meek young woman he would see on occasion so many years ago.

Yet so much had changed between then and now. They both seemed to take completely different paths in life. She getting married and wanting to start her family so young. He getting out of a long, rotten relationship and wanting nothing to do with a commitment to anyone. Life had a weird way of bringing people together again under the oddest circumstances he began to muse.

He lay with a hand under his head and the other on his chest looking up into the late afternoon sky. In another few days, he'd have to travel back to Milan for the company luncheon. After that, he'd be back on a plane to New York and then what? The thought left a distinct throbbing in his heart. _"I won't see Kaoru after that."_

"Kenshin?"

The red head looked over at the sound of her voice, snapping from his thoughts. Kaoru walked up to him smiling and carrying a tray with two glasses of iced drinks on it.

"Hey" she smiled once discovering he wasn't asleep, "I thought I'd make everyone some lemonade and they said you were out here. Everything ok?"

Kenshin sat up in the hammock and smiled, "Yea, I just find this place so relaxing and wanted to sit out here in the cool breeze."

"Oh, sorry to disturb you then" she smiled. "Sano is taking a nap in his room and Aoshi and Misao went out for a stroll."

"No, no it's nothing in fact you shouldn't have gone through all the trouble for this" he grinned sheepishly while taking a glass in his hand. "Thanks though!"

"No trouble" she replied sweetly. "I actually enjoy working my way around in the kitchen. When I'm working I have no time for anything else! So with you guys here, at least I have a crowd to cook for."

The two walked over a few paces to the patio set and settled comfortably into the chairs. They sipped their drinks quietly and looked out towards the gardens around them.

"This place is really so relaxing" he commented.

"Yea the minute I saw it, I just knew I wanted it" she smiled.

Again, something inside begged him to ask her more. "Kaoru" he hesitated for seconds and continued, "Do you ever find it difficult to live so far from home?"

She looked at him and he suddenly felt a wave of regret wash over him, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright" she interrupted him. "I just…" her voice lowered, "it was hard at first. It was difficult and soothing at the same time actually."

He looked at her and allowed her to continue.

"Hard because I really missed having all of them around. My mom, dad, Aoshi and Misao and my other friends. But I couldn't physically make myself go back there again. After the accident I just had to leave otherwise I thought I'd drive myself insane."

"How did your parents take it?" he asked softly.

"Not well" he looked down at her drink, "My dad was really quiet and had no clue what to say to me. My mom was supportive and tried her best to say the right things. They did the best they could, given the circumstances."

After a few more seconds of silence she continued, "It wasn't their fault, but soon other family members started whispering and adding their own two cents into everything."

Her tone turned slightly sour, "My aunts and cousins were telling my mom to have me move on. They said I was still young, still this and that." She closed her eyes and for the first time since being there, he saw her scowl across her features.

"It was such nonsense so just so damn irritating to hear. Either they were treating me like a stupid child or acting as if the fact that my husband had passed away wasn't that big of a deal. I mean how do you tell someone that you should start dating and looking for another man in your life after something like that?"

She opened her eyes and seemed to realize the anger in her tone, "Sorry…"

"It's alright and very understandable where you're coming from. So that's why you moved so far away from them?" Kenshin replied.

"Partly why. The other reason being I just couldn't walk down the same streets or be in the same places that reminded me of him. I couldn't look at the same places where he would hang out, or where we'd go."

Kenshin gave her a slight reassuring smile, "I don't blame you in the least bit."

She smiled back at him and for few moments their eye contact didn't break. Just as quickly though, she smiled and looked down at her drink again. "So explain about what Misao was saying the other night."

He looked at her curiously, "About?"

"Remember she said something about you getting over someone?" Kaoru hinted, with a smirk.

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly and he chuckled, "God Misao is something else!"

He looked down at his drink, "I was sort of in this long, and I guess you could say, serious relationship with someone. It got a bit complicated and went from bad to worse soon after that. Misao, Aoshi and Sano knew the gist of it since we fought in front of them a few times and that's why she thinks I'm hung up on her."

"Are you?"

The question caused him to look back at her. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the young woman, "You never really forget someone that was such a huge part of your life, but do I still hold out hope of us getting back together? No, I've moved past that."

"Ah" she replied, and then grinned, "Is that why they were saying how you're a bachelor for life."

Kenshin laughed, "Sano and Misao are out of their minds. It's not about wanting to be a bachelor; I just never found someone else."

"Sounds like your relationship left quite a few scars" she mused.

"Yea" he replied faintly, "She knew exactly what buttons to push and how to manipulate me."

"Do you think…" she struggled and cleared her throat, "I mean do you believe that you could find love again in your life?"

"I-I mean not _you_ as in just you, but everyone in general" she stammered to clarify, "Do you think that some people are fortunate to find love a second time?"

He was left slightly confused by her question and even more bewildered by the faint blush creeping into her face. Kenshin smiled in response, "Honestly I don't know."

He looked up at the sky filled with soft puffs of clouds taking on the colors of the changing sky and continued, "I thought I had when I was younger, but it didn't turn out as expected."

Looking back at her, he noticed the wide-eyed, hopeful expression she had.

"But, that isn't to say that we're not capable of falling in love again. There's nothing scientific or rational about it" he smiled at her.

She was quiet for a few minutes and he guessed she was mulling over his words.

"What do you think?"

Her attention snapped back and he saw the gleam fade from her vibrant blue eyes, "I've always thought that in a life time, you only find love once" she softly replied to his question.

Kaoru's gazed shifted to her lap and she continued, "It's such a precious gift to share with someone; your feelings I mean. How can people tell so many others that they love them? How can their hearts jump from one to another so quickly? This world is so fickle sometimes. They don't understand how precious love and marriage is."

Kenshin couldn't help but note the hint of bitterness in her voice. "But everyone isn't like that."

She looked up at him and he in return smiled, "People aren't all fickle. Sometimes we make mistakes, but that's life. And sometimes its destiny and fate that play a part no matter what we do."

There was no immediate response on her part, so he continued, "What I mean to say is, if it weren't from our mistakes how else would we learn what this existence is about?"

"How can you call a relationship a mistake?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not saying that the actual relationship is a mistake, or even getting to know someone. I'm saying that some people are quick to jump into relationships and don't realize that there's no deeper connection there."

She scowled slightly, "And that makes getting married and remarried nearly 3,5, 8 times alright?"

"Eight times?" he chuckled, "You know Liz Taylor or something?"

His comment managed to break her sour and depressed mood and she joined in on the laughter. She really was naturally magnificent and he was certainly becoming more captivated despite his reservations.

After the moment passed she looked at him, "I don't know Kenshin. I still believe that we live once, love once and marry once." This time she gave him a softer smile.

"Does that mean that you can't love anyone again? Ever?" he asked seriously. He couldn't tell what incited the question, but he needed to know her answer.

"I-I don't think so" she replied nervously and unsure.

"Is it that you can't or you won't allow yourself even if love finds you?" he pressed.

"I-" she seemed at a loss for an answer, "it's just that…"

"What Kaoru?" he asked again calmly.

"It-"

"KAORU!"

Both were disrupted from their conversation as the sound of Misao's voice filled the garden.

"Kaoru! Kenshin! There you two are!" she smiled walking up to them. "I've been looking all over for you."

Misao plopped down into a vacant seat and noted the blush and nervous expression on Kaoru's face. She looked at Kenshin who also seemed as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"I should look into dinner" Kaoru rose from her seat.

"Uh-" Misao went to interrupt, but the young woman already began to walk off.

"What was that about?" Misao looked at Kenshin.

The red-head contemplated telling her about it, but decided against it for the time being. It wasn't as if he got an answer out of the blue-eyed beauty, and there was no sense in telling Misao which meant pretty much whispering it in Aoshi's ear as well.

"What was what about?" he asked looked at her with his best poker face.

Misao cocked an eyebrow at him, "That look on her face and then rushing away from here? From the way it looked when I was walking up to you two, there was quite a conversation going on."

Kenshin cursed mentally at her perceptive nature, "No, well it's nothing really. We were just talking about some boring life-related philosophical stuff."

"Oh" her whole face seemed to deflate. It was as if she'd been hoping they were talking about something more interesting, "that's all?" she asked flatly.

"Yea, boring to you I know" he smiled.

"Yea!" she scowled and dropped the subject. For now.

------------- -------------- --------------

After dinner Aoshi and Misao retired to their room for the evening. Sano had decided to go into town and explore the nightlife, which Kaoru reminded him would be sparse considering they were in a small town.

Kenshin busied himself with some last minute work on the laptop as he relaxed in the living room in front of a cozy fire. Kaoru decided to get to bed early as well and excused herself after cleaning up.

Misao giggled as Aoshi's lips traveled down her throat.

"Shhh" he reminded her as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Well stop that then" she laughed trying to keep her tone hushed.

"You left me this afternoon" he pretended to chide her while whispering in her ear.

Her small form melted against his on the bed as he hovered over her.

"Mmph" she reveled under his touch and couldn't help the shivers traveling through her body.

"Where did you go off to?" his lips traveled to her belly button and he kissed trails up and down her stomach, purposely hitting every sensitive and tickle-prone spans of skin he'd memorized.

She let out another giggle and tried her best to pry his lips from her skin, but to no avail.

"I went off to see what everyone was up since you were still asleep" she quickly explained as he continued his slow, sweet torture.

"Oh and you didn't think I'd miss you? Terrible" he slipped her night shirt over her head and continued to kiss and touch every exposed part of her flesh.

"No, no, no" she giggled as he nuzzled the crock of her neck and shoulder, "I was with Kenshin and Kaoru. They were wrapped up in some deep conversation so I thought I'd join them."

His grip on her body lessened and his eyes met hers seriously, "Oh? What type of conversation?"

She pouted slightly at the sudden lack of his ministrations, "I don't know, some philosophical crap he said."

Misao reached up and began to plant a trail of soft kisses along his jaw, but his attention was else where.

"Where were they sitting?"

She stopped and scowled at him, "Should I take a picture next time from behind the bushes?" she snapped slightly. "They were in the garden after she'd made everyone some lemonade."

"Hm" he replied. "You don't think that he and she…"

"Stop right there!" she hushed him. "You're jumping to conclusions again. She's not 15 you know? She can sit down with whomever and have a serious conversation."

The mood seemed to be beyond broken at this point. He moved from hovering over her and lay down next to her in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"None of us do, but do you want her to live like this for the rest of her life? Alone? Away from family and friends?" she reasoned. "I know she's practically your little sister, but we love her too. And right now what's best for her is to get on with her life. It's been 2 years already!"

"But Kenshin-hm…I don't know…"

"You're just like a typical father you know" she interrupted, "No one will be good enough for her in your eyes. Prince charming could ride in on his white horse promising her the moon and the stars-"

"Phft, please" he groaned in aggravation, "I'd kick his sorry ass."

"SEE!" she shrieked.

"Shh!" he reminded, "you'll have the whole house up!"

"Right, right" she whispered, "But the point remains. Kenshin is a good guy, but no one is saying they should be together or whatever. If they're friends, then let them be and we'll see what happens."

"But-" he tried.

"No buts!" she silenced him, "Now go to sleep! You've completely ruined the mood."

A few seconds later his hand crept under the sheets to caress her bare back that was towards him.

"You're right" he kissed her shoulder gently as he hands toyed with her firm breasts, "I'm sorry" he whispered sending shivers through her once more.

"Mmph" she mumbled and allowed him to pull her body against his. Despite her wanting to ignore his obvious request, the throbbing that was developing in her center made her comply.

His hand coxed her to turn her head as he captured her lips with his and the other hand traveled lower until he caressed the petals of her already wet core. As he began to tease and rub her, she writhed under the intimate touches.

"Promise you'll try" she whispered from in between biting back moans.

"Shh…talk about this later" he instructed and plunged his tongue inside her mouth to add to the request.

He increased the speed of his fingers and muffled her moans with his mouth as her petite frame wiggled against his hardened body.

She turned to lie on her back and he pounced on top to take the lead.

------------- -------------- --------------

Misao awoke early the next morning feeling slightly sore but otherwise refreshed and ready for the day. She looked back the peaceful slumbering form of her beloved and smiled.

"I need to get these alone together" she mumbled under and her breath and looked thoughtfully out the windows into the beautiful new day.

"Hmmm" she pondered, _"Gotta get the bodyguard away first" _she looked to her soon-to-be-husband. _"Then gotta' take care of the clown" _she remembered Sano. _"Then I have to them alone together somewhere somehow…but how?"_

Her brows furrowed in confused as she sat and continued deep in thought.

Minutes later a loud, "HA!" reverberated throughout the room, rousing Aoshi from his sleep only to find Misao grinning back at him.

"Uh, Misao?" he asked groggily unsure what to make of her clown-like giddiness.

"Morning!" she beamed, "Get up, get showered, get dressed so we can get going!"

"But where?" he asked in confusion, "What time is-"

"It's TIME to get up" she snatched the covers from over him and jumped off the bed. "Misao, you're a genious!" she giggled to herself heading towards the shower.

------------- -------------- --------------

**Sorry to everyone about the delay in this fic. The other two are on my mind far more often than this one. But that doesn't mean I'll discontinue or delete it. I still love this fic and it's dear to my heart so just bear with me as the inspiration drizzles in slowly for it! Hehe**

**Promise to really start moving this along…and wouldn't you know it the mover and shaker is of course Misao. **

**Thanks to all for the continued support even through the long period of no updates. Sorry for that!**


End file.
